A study of the genetics of myopia in collaboration with Dr. Dwight Stambolian is ongoing. Dr. Stambolian is continuing to collect pedigrees with myopia from several populations and is planning a linkage study of this disorder. We have conducted power analyses of the existing pedigrees to determine if they will have adequate power to detect major loci contributing to the susceptibility to myopia and to determine how many more such pedigrees may be necessary to have adequate power to detect genes of moderate effect or major loci in the presence of heterogeneity. This ongoing data collection process has been extended to 4 populations in this fiscal year. Dr. Bailey-Wilson also advises Dr. Stambolian and the other data collection sites on the type of family structures that will maximize power for linkage studies. NHGRI IRB approval for the linkage portion of this study is currently being sought, so that Dr. Bailey-Wilson may become directly involved in the analyses of the linkage data during the next fiscal year.